


“I love you.”

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don’t ask how Levi got the wound, M/M, My First AO3 Post, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i honestly dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Got this from a writing prompt on Pinterest - prepare for badly written angst :')Prompt: Person B knowing they're about to die in the next few minutes. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation with them as if nothings wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before time runs out.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic on here so go easy on me but please do tell me if anything’s bad or could be improved.
> 
> This was also posted to wattpad.
> 
> I’m so sorry I have literally 0 confidence in my writing skills so this will be terrible.

Levi stumbled to the nearest wall, clutching the bleeding wound for dear life. He fell against it now sitting on the wet floor, he sighed and looked up. It was raining - it always seemed to be raining these days. But today was different. Today would be Levi's last. 

He winced in pain from the wound just below his ribs. Though that was the least thing on his mind; top priority Eren. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his smashed phone, some chunks of the screen missing leaving only a void of whatever shit they put into phones these days. 

Opening his phone took multiple attempts with his shaking hands, yet he managed it. He scrolled through his contacts until he came to the one of most importance to him Eren. The beeping while he waited for Eren to pick up seemed like it was going on for hours but finally Eren picked up. 

"Levi?"

"Eren," he slumped in relief of hearing his lovers voice, even if it was just over the phone "Eren, I just want you to know that I love you." 

Levi desperately tried to hide the pain in his voice. "I love you too. Where is this coming from Levi? You don't usually do this, are you okay?" Eren seemed worried and that was the last thing Levi wanted right now. 

"No, no. Eren, I'm fine." He coughed and shivered in the cold of the rain. Cars seemed to drive by faster in a situation like this. "I just need you to remember that I'll always love you."

"Levi... You know I love you too but you're worrying me. Please if something is wrong tell me." More cars drove past and the rain came down harder "Are you outside? Levi where are you?"

"I'm just walking," Levi lied, he didn't want to lie - not to Eren - but he also didn't want his last moments to be full of Eren crying for him. He curled in on himself. "Fuck, Eren, I love you. Please don't worry." He sniffed. 

"Levi- Levi stop!" Eren had every right to be suspicious and Levi knew that if this were the other way around he'd be the same. Was Eren crying? "I-I love you too..." The despair in Eren's voice became increasingly obvious and it had seemed that Eren had figured out what was going on. 

"Thank you... Eren." His voice cracked and faded. It was only a matter of time now. 

"Levi? Levi! Levi, god, please answer me." He repeated everything he could think of along those lines as a sort of mantra. But Levi couldn't hear any of it. 

There was a distinct ringing noise surrounding him as he fought to keep his eyes open. 

He became limp and he smiled. He was thankful he could hear Eren's voice one last time. Salty tears came running down this face but he remained smiling. 

It was then and there when Levi took his last breath and closed his eyes for the last time. Everything faded and it was now dark...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :))  
> I hope you enjoyed — please leave feedback in the comments  
> Ps. I am 100% going to rewrite this when I improve


End file.
